Silence Helped nothing
by MissSez
Summary: Jasper/Bella pairing. What if Bella was being abused my charlie, and her brother Emmett finally finds out after 16 years. Who will Bella Get close to and how dangerous could it be for her? R
1. Pain

**Right so I came up with this idea after reading a fanfic, but I had my own ideas for it. I want I to be a Jasper/Bella story cause for some reason I love the pairing (but I'm still all for Bella/ Edward ^^) So after writing this, I decided to test the first chapter on here if people think I should continue. Though I won't make it a Bella/ Edward story. I might make a one shot of those two though. Anyway it is them quite out of character, and all human, but think about it. I highly doubt Stephenie Meyer would ever make a pairing between Jasper and Bella unless they were out of character. I know there is no appearance of Jasper in this Chapter I really just want to know if my writing for Twilight sounds good. All reviews Welcome. **

**Thank youuu x**

**MissSez**

THWAK. Another punch. Though I was used to it, it still hurt. Ever since I was a child, and my mother died, Charlie had abused me. There wasn't really any reason for it apart from alcohol and the dominating power he felt. Emmett didn't even know. Daily beatings only occurred when Emmett wasn't home, especially since he became a teen with the largest muscles I have ever seen. I didn't have the guts to tell my brother. I didn't know what would happen. I mean, I meant more to Emmett than anything in the world. Me, his baby sister was his main priority. I always had excuses for my bruises. Everyone believed I was quite accident prone, which is quite true, but most of my bruises were Charlie's doing.

I can still remember the first day it happened, I was five and my mother had died in a car accident. Emmett went and stayed at his friend Jaspers house and I went home with Charlie. We hadn't even got through the door and he had pushed me roughly through it. The real beating didn't come till he had the alcohol. He drank most of the night , and when I went down and asked him a question about my mother he smacked me so hard I flew into the coffee table and cracked my head open.

Part of me always knew I should tell Emmett but the rest of me feared what he would do to Charlie if he found out. However much the bastard has hurt me, I couldn't wish him dead. Somewhere within me even thought I may deserve it for whatever reason.

Today, Charlie was really laying it in to me. It was days like today when Emmett was gone with his friends that I really hated. Charlie broke one of his usual rules and punched me in the face. I could feel it swelling up already. Shit, How was I going to cover this up…Tears were already drenching my face. I could hear a car pull up in front. Emmett must be home. Charlie must have heard too as he was now making his way to the freezer. Quickly he picked up the ice pack and placed it on my eye. Emmett walked through the door.

"Dad? Bells? Where are you guys?" He called casually.

"In here Kiddo. Now Bells you gotta be more careful. The corner of the coffee table could have taken your eye out" He said so wrapped up in his lies. _Liar. _But calling him a liar was so hypocritical of me. Wasn't that what I had been doing all these years? I was now 16 and I still hadn't told Emmett.

"Shit Bells. You're getting worse" Oh didn't I know that. My eye is fucking throbbing thanks to our father. This had to stop, but alas. I still couldn't bring myself to tell him.

In complete silence, with the ice pack in hand I left to my room. I showered quickly and changed into loose fitting pyjamas. I was going to have a really early night. After about an hour of just lying on my bed, Emmett came in.

"Hey sis, I'm off for a while to spend some time with my friends alright?" He sounded casually but waited until I would answer him.

"Em. How come you neverlet me meet your friends?" I whispered so low I wasn't sure if he had heard me. Though his answer showed me he had.

"Urmm…shit I guess I should answer you. Not everyone see's you how I do baby sis. You're the least popular girl in school. None of them really know you exist. Your just 'Emmetts sister', No one in school who sees you actually knows that. No one really knows you're my sister. Since we're the most popular, looked up to people in the whole place, we especially don't notice the unpopular people. Definitely not those who aren't even known by the unpopulars. I'm sorry." I looked up at him and I could genuinely see that he was telling the truth.. I just remained silent. He noticed my sorrow at what he said.

"Come on Bella. You're like a robot in school. You go to lessons, you do what you are told and when people speak to you, you don't answer them. You even spend more time in the library on your own than anything else. You have no friends in your own year! What the hell do you expect? Just because I'm your brother, that doesn't mean you'll have all the friends in the world and be popular. You gotta actually talk to people." Wow. That was the most I had ever heard him say in one sentence. Just as he was turning to leave, I knew I had to say something.

"Thanks Em. For being honest I mean. I…I need to be honest with you about something too. I'm…" Before I could finish my sentence, a car horn beeping outside caught my attention.

"Seriously, can it wait. I have to go. I'm staying at Rose's tonight alright. Cya." He left. Damn it. I finally had the courage to tell him and he left. I was in for more beatings tonight and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I was right. My body was covered in bruises by the morning. I really wasn't going to be able to explain these. So instead I covered up in a turtle neck sweater and a pair of jeans. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eye was completely black. Someone was definitely going to notice that, I was glad they wouldn't see the rest of my body though. I could easily get out of doing sports and I was already used to being stared at for my injuries. What's a bit more staring huh?

I ate breakfast with Charlie quickly, in complete silence and made my way out to my truck quickly. I made it to school with an hour to spare. No student had arrived yet. It gave me time to think about what Emmett had said to me. It really upset me because I knew it was true. My mind was always elsewhere. Imagining a life so much better than mine. I knew Emmett was so right that I decided to change. I really needed to make friends. It didn't help my case that I didn't actually know the name of anyone. Though I'm sure there had to be some nice people in the school right? I really had screwed up, but I was going to fix it. Today is my day of redemption. Right?

**So what did you think? Shall I continue or naah?**


	2. Changes

**Next chapter for all you people who reviewed and asked me to continue =] Remember it will be a Bella/Jasper story =]**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. **

Damn this day was going to be bad. How the hell was I going to finally get to know people? Just walking past the school reception and no one has even tried to say anything to me. Not that I'm surprised but still, I thought it would be easier than this. Where are all the people who would? Where are all the friendly people?

First lesson passed in a blur. I loved English but when you've read all the material a million times, it gets boring sitting there, especially seeing as no one knows you exist. Calculus next. Oh joy. Damn this was going to suck. As I forced my way to calculus I started to drift into my dream world. Shit. I shouldn't have done that. I accidentally backed into someone as I jumped out of my imagination. As I turned I saw two pairs of eyes glaring at me with pure revulsion. Oh god.

"Watch where the hell you're going bitch!" The malicious blonde seethed. The brunette next to her just grinned. Ack, I don't need another black eye. Still I waited for it. I flinched as she raised her fist. But the punch didn't come.

"Leave her alone Lauren. You too Jess." I opened my eyes to see another girl standing in front of me defending me.

"Angela! How can you stick up for her? I thought you were our friend" Thanks Angela. You must be the only nice person here. Angela ignored them and turned to me.

"Hi Bella. Are you alright?" She smiled. Yeah she was the only nice person. That much is obvious. I could really make friends with her I was sure, it even seemed like she was ready to give me a second chance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you" I smiled. It was nice to genuinely smile and be happy.

I found out I had calculus, Biology and sports with Angela. We spent the whole calculus lesson talking, finding out about her and her trying to find out about me. Our giggling got us detention but I know it was worth it. Angela is way too nice a person. It was like she wore her heart on her sleeve for everyone to see how big it was.

I was quickly brought out of my socializing when I realized what detention entailed. Even though it meant more time away from Charlie, it also meant he'd be pissed I wasn't there and might even beat me more. He _would _beat me more. Dam it! Why couldn't Emmett have noticed by now? I mean, I know he's never home but nobody can be as accident prone as it's made out I am. It didn't really help that that I would always fall and injure myself when Emmett _was_ home.

Though in actual fact having Angela as a friend would do much more good than bad. I finally had a reason to get away from Charlie.

Detention didn't stop Angela from being friendly. I even managed it talk to her about my lack of attention. Well, kind of. I told her my imagination was so much better than the clichés of school. That is true, but it wasn't my real reason. _My father beats me senseless every day since my mother's horrible death, my imagination gives me the escape I need._

Calculus ended quickly and my free was pretty uneventful. Angela came and found me by lunch and forced me to the cafeteria for lunch with her. It was nice feeling wanted. She made sure she included me and introduced me properly to her friends. Then _they_ walked in. My brother and his friends. They were all absolutely gorgeous. Before I could stop myself I said something.

"Wow" One small, silent comment but she heard it.

"Really noticeable aren't they. I'd love to look like Rosalie. Isn't Emmett your brother?" She said.

"Yeah he is. I've never seen his friends before" I couldn't stop staring. It was ridiculous. Then one of the guys in the group looked up at me and stared intently. I couldn't look away from him. His eyes held something in them. As the saying goes, his eyes were like a mirror of his soul. It really didn't fit his facial expressions. This made me frown.

Suddenly a pixie girl with black hair appeared, gleaming in front of me.

"Hi! You're Bella right? Emmetts sister?" all I could do as nod "I'm Alice. I was wondering if you'd join us at our table today. I'd really like to know his sister" She smiled. I even think it was more of a demand than a question. Angela just nodded at me fervently. So I went, or got dragged but still.

"Hey sis" Emmett smiled at me. "How's Angela doing?" he gave me a wink reminding me of our conversation yesterday. All I did was smile back. Alice pushed me down into a chair. They were all staring at me. I got introduced to the others in their group. So it was Jasper who was staring at me. Now, he was staring at his plate of food, occasionally poking it with a fork.

Nothing amazing happened at their table. A few conversations followed by giggles cause by Emmett. I was still confused, I had only made friends with Angela and suddenly I'm sitting with my popular brother and his friends. I was glad he was finally paying me attention in school but it was still strange. I'd have to remember to ask him later.

Lunch ended fairly quickly and I was free to make my escape to Angela and then to biology. I found her waiting for me and we both rushed to our lesson. When we got there I finally realised who I had been sitting next to all this time. Edward. I really hope he doesn't say anything to me. Damn it. He was grinning. Though it was somehow worse. I ignored his grinning and waited for the end of the lesson to finally arrive.

Sports was good. Angela sat out with me and chatted. She was a fun person to be around and the most genuine person I'd ever met. She even invited me to go shopping in Port Angeles with her. I was completely made up. Though, my pain was sure to return soon. Yep, that final bell brought about my misery. Detention went quick and so I raced home hoping Charlie wouldn't be too pissed.

Charlie was in the most drunken state I had seen him. I always knew that he had always beaten me because of the alcohol. The Charlie before my mothers demise was such a caring guy, but her death turned him into an alcoholic. I guess most would disagree. He must have it in him somewhere for him to even consider doing it, no matter what his state of mind.

He just glared at me. That's not good. He still continued, I was too afraid to move or at least in my mind I was. My legs decided it would be a good time to head for the stairs. Wrong move. Charlie lunged at me, fist at the ready. Before his fist hit me, he landed on top of me and we bath fell to the ground. His landing so much softer than mine. My back throbbed at just that and my already aching bruises joined into the complaint. I couldn't stop the tears. I stared at him with his fist high about him, awaiting contact with some part of my body.

BANG

**So what do you think? So I've decided to leave this one at a little bit of a cliffy. Make you guess what happens next =P**

**Reviews would be nice to see how you like where this is going. Thanks for reading =]**


	3. Resolve

**Finally finished the next chapter. Took me longer to write because I wasn't sure how to put it all down or what direction I should take. Hopefully you'll all like this one so review and let me know what you think =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

BANG

Emmett burst through the door muttering something about clothes and Rose. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"What…the…FUCK!" He roared. He didn't even give Charlie a chance to answer before he pushed him off of me.

I hadn't realised but Edward had been standing behind Emmett and now hastily made his way to me and carried me out of the house. The tears wouldn't even stop. I was placed gently into the backseat of the car, while Edward sat quietly in the front waiting for Emmett so we could make a quick getaway.

All I could hear was mumbled shouting and my own rasped sobs. 10 minutes Emmett was making an exit with two bags over his shoulder, and an angry expression. _If looks could kill_. He was followed by Charlie who yelled at him incoherently. _Way to go with the alcohol._ H e was ignored and Emmett jumped into the back of the car with me and we sped off leaving a pissed, in both sense, Charlie behind.

Emmett was quick to grab me and place me in his lap. I couldn't stop the grimace and whimper that came as he touched my sore bruises. We sat in silence for a while as we made our way to nowhere in particular. Driving in circles seemed best right now anyway. After a while he broke the silence.

"Bella, How long?" He muttered, awaiting the dreaded answer.

"Since Mom died…" I was ashamed of myself.

"Fuck Bella! I always suspected something but I actually thought you were smart enough to tell me if something like that happened. Why did you lie? I could have protected you all of these years!"Hurt seeped through his every word. My tears joined them. I didn't know what to say so I just let the tears seep down my face.

"This is all my fault. I left you here with him, while I went out and got pissed. Oh god, why didn't you tell me…" With that he rocked me back and forth in his bulky arms.

"Show me the bruises" He pronounced with some authority.

Oh fuck. Well if he's angry now I'm sure after seeing the bruises he might actually implode. He saw my hesitation and stared into my eyes begging me. Lifting my shirt was painful due to the most recent back pain and aching muscles. His face contorted. I'm not surprised, the bruise had wrapped itself around my torso. Emmett looked as though he was about to cry. He never cried, not even when mom died. It seemed he took it upon himself to be the strong one we all know Charlie couldn't. I pulled my top back down and stared at the surrounding woods flash by through the window. Emmett spoke up.

"Bells, Your eye, he did it didn't he" You could tell eh was trying to remain calm but cracked anda quiver appeared in his voice as he spoke. I tightened my hold on him and wouldn't. No, couldn't let go. He burst into sobs. It really wasn't like him to be like this. I whispered an apology to him as it was all my dry throat was capable of.

Edward, sat in the front still driving aimlessly looked shocked to say the least. He caught me looking at him and gave me a sympathetic smile before addressing Emmett.

"Em, I'm going to take you to mine. My mom will help you, you know she will" My brother just nodded. We quickly made it to Edwards after that.

"Come Bells. Edwards mother is a really nice woman. She'll help with your pain." With that he dragged me by my hand, through to Edwards house.

**EmPOV**

I've screwed up so badly. How could I have not known how much she's suffered? Why hadn't she told me! I would have whisked her away even when I was the 7 year old boy that had just lost his mother. Shit man, I could have lost my sister god knows how many times over the past 11 years thanks to that sadistic fuck of a father. She means everything to me and I let her get hurt. I mean it doesn't take a genius to figure out why his baby sister is such a recluse. But no. Instead I've been spending the years getting drunk with my friends and spending more and more time with my girlfriend.

I really though Bella would have told me though. I still don't get why she didn't. She should know I'd always help her. Even if that meant killing my father. God knows he deserves it for this. _11 years…_shit what am I going to do? I know I'll never let her leave my sight or my friends sights but where the hell are we going to live. I don't have enough money to rent a room.

We walked into the Cullen mansion, and headed straight in search for Mrs Cullen. Esme was a lovely woman. She had maternal instincts for all the children that befriended her only son. She was born to be a mother so it was unfortunate that she had been told she was unable to give birth after Edward. She'd had three miscarriages, the poor woman. Though, it just made her more determined to care for Edward.

Carlisle, Edwards father, was a brilliant man. He was Forks' main doctor and had the calmest demeanour about him. He was full of wisdom, and always keen to help. As a kid, he taught me a lot.

We found Esme in the kitchen cleaning. She turned towards us with a gleaming smile on her face which quickly turned into a worried frown.

"Oh dear, what has happened?"She quickly made her way to Bella who was in my arms still, and felt her forehead and brushed against her cheek. "Sweetheart, are you alright? Emmett dear, who is she?"

"This is my sister Mrs Cullen. Bella, Mrs Cullen here will help you" My calm facade seemed to stay in place. I didn't need to scare or hurt Bella any more than she had been already. She nodded and so Esme led us to the sofa in the living room. Esme looked apprehensively and shooed me and Edward from the room.

**BPOV**

Mrs Cullen had made my brother and his friend leave the room then turned to me bearing a sorrowful expression.

"Bella, are you alright? Would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

I did. I went through everything that had happened to me since I had been just five. Concern and sorrow filled her expression as she listened intently to what I had to say. She remained pretty much silent through my recollection apart from the occasional gasp and sigh. After I was done she held on to me tightly telling me it would be ok from now on. She finally asked to see the bruises after an hour and I slowly showed her my torso. To say she was horrified is an understatement. Suddenly she changed back to her calm demeanour.

"Good thing about having a husband who is a doctor is that there is medical equipment everywhere." She smiled as brightly as she could under the current circumstances and turned to shout Edward to find pain killers. Emmett and he both walked in and Emmett spoke authoritatively to Mrs Cullen.

"I know this is a lot to ask but could you keep all of this to yourself. If the authorities know about this they'll take Bella away, then how will I protect her?" Emmett was almost pleading with her and she looked just as sincere.

"On one condition Emmett. You both must come live here with my family. That way I can protect both of you." Emmett nodded which made Mrs Cullen smile. "You are a good child Emmett. Come, I'll show you both to your rooms."

I'm sure we were lead through a million corridors before we made it to our destination. She had made sure Emmett's room was next to mine. I know I'd feel a lot better that way and so smiled at Esme thanking her.

Emmett handed me my bag and allowed me to go to my room. He gave me a half smile and entered his own room. My room was tall with a massive bed in the middle. The walls were covered in cupboards and decorative items. It was lovely.

It didn't take me long to get settled in and shower. Emmett had packed me my essentials and a few clothes to wear. The bed was even comfier than it looked and had me drifting off to sleep in mere minutes.

**So what did you think? Hopefully its good enough anyway xD Sorry I haven't brought Jasper into it yet. He might be in the next chapter though ;)**


	4. Days

**Next chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter that the others. Hope you like ti and all.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight =[**

I was awoken the next morning by Emmett. I looked at the clock on my bedside table which read 3pm. _Saturday. _I must have slept all morning, which was a first as I was so used to sleeping with one eye open. I for once felt fully replenished of my sleep.

Eventually, I got up and showered. I felt so relaxed it was strange. My life had been in constant danger with Charlie. My shower was really short and so I got dressed into one of the outfits Emmett had packed me, a green tank top, a jacket and jeans. As I opened my door, Emmett was stood in front of me with a strange grin.

"Well baby sis. You're stuck with me at all times now so first off, you're going to be getting to know my friends a lot better. Edwards cool with it, I know Alice will be bouncing off the walls. But cousins Whitlock and Hale I haven't got a clue about" Another nod from me. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him and in all honesty I _wanted_ to hang around with his friends.

Mrs Cullen gave us a warm greeting as we walked through to the kitchen. I was hungry after missing breakfast and lunch. Mrs Cu…Esme had lectured me twice about calling her Mrs Cullen. She wanted to be called Esme because she felt it gave a warmer, closer feeling than the formality of Mrs Cullen.I was then rushed out of the house by Emmett and Edward while they mumbled something about Esme, talking and late.

I wasn't sure where we were meeting the rest of the group and Emmett must have seen my bewildered expression as I looked at passing objects.

"We have a secret meeting place Bells. In the middle of the woods. It's where we can relax and do what we want without worrying about adults coming across us." Wow, he let me in on their secret. Not that he had much choice if he wanted me with him all the time.

"Cool. Urm…Em? Do you think they _all_ will be okay with it?"I half whispered my sentence. However much I was afraid to be alone I didn't want to affect his friendships.

"I told you already. Relax, I'm sure they'll all be cool with it." We drove in silence the rest of the drive. It didn't take us long to get there, and everyone was already waiting. Alice I'm sure _would_ have been bouncing off the wall, if there were any here. To say the least I was surprised she wasn't bouncing off the trees. She looked really happy. Well two down, two to go. Jaspers expression was unreadable. He just leaned against one of the trees casually. Finally I looked at Rosalie. Damn she didn't look happy. I hope that wasn't my fault.

"Rose, babe, what's up?" Emmett curiously asked her though it wasn't her who answered.

"She's just pissed 'cause with Bella joining our group, she's gonna have more competition with who's the prettiest." With that Jasper got slapped. "I'm just being honest cuz. So anyway before you ask, I'm cool with it" I smiled. Another person down. One to go.

I could have sworn she muttered 'whatever' and rapidly made an escape to Emmetts arms. Ah well. I hadn't noticed before but Edward had his arms wrapped around Alice and his head resting contently on her shoulder. They made such a cute couple. Alice caught me looking and smiled brightly. I hadn't noticed how much she resembled a pixie.

For some reason, I felt more alone. They were all couples. How the hell did Jasper cope with this all the time!

"You get used to it" He whispered "They are constantly at it, if you know what I mean" the second part he said louder so that they would hear and so a branch came flying at his head. Unfortunately it hit mine instead.

"Sorry Bells." Emmett said sheepishly. "I usually have better aim than that"

Jasper had already moved back to his tree chuckling to himself. Damn it. The rest of the afternoon was pretty much the same. Jasper kept to himself and the tree, while the others made out. By now it was lare and getting dark when they finally stopped smooching and spoke up.

"Let's get out of here. One of the clubs in Port Angeles?" Emmett questioned.

"Oh yeah that one with private lounges!" Alice piped up. The rest of the conversation became mutters. I was going to hate having to spend all my time with them, I just knew it. I was more than likely going to be stuck in a room with Emmett and Rosalie while they make out.

We all went towards out cars and quickly off towards Port Angeles. I became stuck in a car with Edward and Emmett again. Well at least they're not a couple. I suppressed a giggle at the thought, Emmett really wouldn't like to her that joke. We arrived swiftly, especially with Edwards tendency to speed. With the others right behind us I guess Jasper liked to speed too.

They all made their way towards the entrance. Well everyone apart from Jasper who was looking at me cautiously. He looked somewhat apologetic.

"sorry darlin' youre going to have to put up wit me all night" Well I know what that meant. They all wanted 'couple time' in the private rooms.

"You don't have to babysit me you know" I snapped.

"I know, which is why I'm not. Come, I'll buy you a drink. You look like you need to relax." With that he led me to the club with his hand placed on the small of my back.

We got to our own room and remained silent. It was a nice peaceful silence. I liked Jasper; he naturally made me feel comfortable without even trying.

"You can do whatever you like you know. I don't want to ruin your night" I mustered. I really didn't. It wasn't fair on him.

" Nah, Darlin' I'd much rather talk to you. I'm not the kind guy to go off and flirt with everything that has two legs" Damn I didn't mean that.

"No, I didn't…"

"I know. Just letting you know. Plus the comfortable silence it quite nice really. I've always hated the awkward silence with them lot." I nodded and we spent the rest of the time silent. Eventually they all finished whatever it was they were up to and we were off. Edward, Emmett and I back to Edwards, and the others to wherever they lived. As soon as I got in, I went to my room showered and rested, wondering what tomorrow would bring and fell into a deep sleep.

**So what do you think? Reviews help to let me know what you think about it.**


	5. Saturdays

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I spent the week trying to catch up with my coursework, but finally managed to write it.**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own twilight**

BPOV

The next few days had pretty much the same pattern. Sleep, eat, get left with Jasper. Not that I really minded. He was really kind and looked like a god o put it bluntly. The problem was I started _thinking_ about him. _His warm muscular arms placed protectively around my waist, his well toned abs resting against my bare back._ …Shit, if Emmett found out my thoughts, he'd kill Jasper.

JPOV

Poor Bella was getting fobbed off on me every day. Emmett had given me strict instructions to watch her at all times, and never leave her alone. I realised I _wanted _to spend time with her.. She as interesting, I was beginning to fall for her. She had both physical beauty and inner beauty. I think I found the girl of my dreams. Unfortunately, if I so much as joked about liking her, Emmett would make sure Jasper Whitlock no longer exists. But every part of her called for me, and it was getting harder to resist. She'd been with our group a week, so it being a week's holiday from school may not have been the best time for her to join us as the rest were too busy doing each other and getting shitfaced to actually care. I felt kinda sorry for her to begin with, being stuck with the quiet member of the group. Now, spending the best part of the night with her was something to look forward to.

School was starting back again on Monday. So that gave me two nights with her until their binge drinking cuts down to just three times a week. Tonight they were going to the bar in Port Angeles again. It being a Saturday it usually meant an all-nighter, but Emmett insisted it wouldn't be.

I was getting ready for tonight, putting on a black shirt and a pair of dark blue, faded jeans. I rolled the arms of my shirt up so they were border-lining my scars. _My scars_. I hated them. A sign to show my recklessness. Being a stupid 13 year old boy, I decided it would be fun to drive my dads car. Fast. I lost control and nearly died. My body got scratched up pretty badly. Some of them were also due to self harm. It had been easy to get away with due to all the scars I already had. Unfortunately mom caught me one day. I stopped when I saw how much it hurt her. It was difficult at first, but seeing the pain on her face told me to quit because it wasn't fair on her. I never actually told her why I cut myself. I never even told Emmett or Edward. I don't think any of them would understand.

Looking at the clock, I noticed it was time to go out tonight. It was my job to drive there, and Emmetts to drive back. He thought it was only fair seeing as I'd stayed more sober than usual all this week for him to spend time with Rosalie.

"_C'mon bro, you have been good this week so let me drive?" Emmett asked somewhat pleadingly._

"_Em, I don't mind driving. Seriously" I didn't. Though I'd have to admit it was getting harder as the week progressed I found myself needing something._

"_Well , I wanna. I got to show Bells I can be responsible. As well as Esme. She never used to be on my case but now I get lectures on how I gotta be a better influence on Bella." I could see how shocked he was at the accusation of him being a bad influence._

I couldn't help but agree after that. It was his chance to show he could be good if he wanted to and who was I to deny him that? I parked my 7-seater in front of Alice's and was about to get her when she came bouncing out with Edward attached to er hand, looking pleased with himself.

"I really don't wanna know do i?" I asked as they both got into the back.

"Sweetie, do you _ever_ want to know?" Alice answered. Point taken. The drive to Emmetts was pretty uneventful. For me at least. Emmett and Rose got into the two fold up seats the back while Bella came and sat in the front with me. It took everything in me not to grab her hand.

Arriving there, Bella waited for me, while the rest went about their usual tasks in their private rooms. Though considering they had done better this last week, making more conversation between the group. I grabbed Bella's hand _finally_ and lead her towards the club, making a quick stop by the bar retrieving a glass of whisky. Sitting down in 'our' room I noticed she looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" She tentatively replied.

"Y…yeah, I just don't like drinking…" Damn. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable, but I needed this drink. My abstinence had been going on long enough, though I didn't really drink that much.

"I'm sorry. I won't drink after this one, I promise." I smiled at her letting her know I was being genuine.

She smiled wearily back at me. I dint understand her problem with it but I didn't want to ask and intrude on her personal life. Problem was I craved to understand her.

BPOV

The smell of the whisky wafted through the room, bringing the images of Charlies fist connecting with my body, the numerous times he drank. His breath constantly reeked of alcohol. Jaspers whiskey was making my stomach churn. What if Jasper would hurt me too? Fuck, I'm way too paranoid. Jaspers been nothing but nice to me.

"Are you ok?"Damn it. He must have noticed my faltering.

"Y…yeah, I just don't like drinking…" Honesty is the best policy. I just wasn't going to say anymore than that. He didn't need to know why. Luckily he didn't push it either.

"I'm sorry. I won't drink after this one, I promise." Oh thank god. I still couldn't help but feel guilty. He should be able to enjoy his drink. Tonight though I really didn't want him to, so I smiled my thanks to him.

Once he finished his drink, he remained quiet except for the occasional comment out of courtesy. After a while everyone came and joined us. A few giggles later they announced our departure and how tomorrow night nothing was happening as Emmett wanted to spend quality time with me for the day. I swore, for a fraction of a second, I could see disappointment in Jaspers eyes. _What?!_

Before I could ponder on the subject I was being dragged out and home. So, tomorrow was going to be a day with Emmett. I couldn't help but wonder what mayhem would commence. I fell into a deep slumber with the thought of Emmett and his ideas of 'fun'.

**I'm not sure about this chapter so opinions would be nice.**

**Also what are people's ideas for why Jasper Self harmed? I have a few ideas I'm just not sure what to go with so ideas welcome.**

**Also what do people think The activities with Emmett will be tomorrow with Bella? Ideas again cause Im not sure exactly what to do.**

**Thankyou =] **


	6. Talks

**Yaaay next chapter. Im so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner, so because I felt guilty I made the chapter slightly longer than the others. I hope you like it. It was kinda difficult to write because I wasn't sure exactly how to put it all down, but it all came to me this morning and I couldn't stop writing. I will get to the Bella/jasper pairing soon. I just don't want to rush into it. Especially after what Bella has had to put up with through her life. So enjoy**

**Discmalimer- I don't own twilight or any of the characters =[**

**BPOV**

Waking up the next morning, I lay in bed relaxing for a while in a half slumber. I remembered that today was my day with Emmett. I was really looking forward to it. Since the mess with Charlie I hadn't spent quality time with Emmett and missed it. Thought I still couldn't help but worry what kind of things he planned to do. I would kill him if he even thought about going _sky-diving_. Oh god…or _bungee-jumping_.

My eyes shot open at the thought and I was immediately awake. _There goes my plan of having a lie in. _Time for a shower a nice _long_ shower, then. No scratch that, a nice, long, steaming hot shower. Ah bliss. Turning the taps I adjusted the temperature to perfection, and immediately stepped in. The water running down my many curves felt amazing, relaxing every one of my nerves. Though of course my relaxation was cut short with Emmett banging on the door screaming at me to hurry up, and threatening to come in and get me, 'however much he doesn't want to see me naked'. So I took even longer than I would have. Emmett eventually came back and started to batter my door again.

"c'mon Bels! I wanna spend some time with you already! This is cruelty to your brother bear…"I couldn't help but laugh at 'brother bear'. I jumped out of the shower quickly and twisted the towel round me, and opened the door to see him fall through the threshold of my bathroom. I giggled again.

"You know, I don't think Esme will appreciate you breaking her doors with your fists. I'll be ready in five okay? I just need to get dressed 'brother bear'" I chuckled again. I knew I shouldn't chuckle at his nickname. It was me who gave it to him after all…when I was three. Back then I never knew he'd actually turn out like a bear. He left the room then to allow me to dress in privacy. It didn't take me long as I was quick to throw on any comfy pare of clothes and towel-dried my hair and placed it in a loose ponytail. I wanted to feel comfy in whatever circumstance Emmett might put me in.

Emmett was sat downstairs in the kitchen eating anything Esme threw in front of him. He was pretty greedy; it was what helped him towards his bear-like build. Sitting down next to him I managed to trip slightly before quickly righting myself and eating the plate of breakfast Esme had just placed in front of me.

"Thanks Esme. This was lovely." Smiling at her. I still have to wait for Emmett to finish his, what I could only guess, was his 10th plate. Suddenly I was being dragged out and into his car. I shouted a quick bye to Esme and was on my way to…wherever.

After dirving a while I noticed we were pulling in to a fair ground. Thank god he hasn't taken me bungee jumping. Emmett smiled at me and helped me out of the car. It look amazing. I remember Mom used to bring me here when I was little, though I knew she had more fun than I did. It was the last place she took me before she died too. After she died I didn't get to go out places like this. It was just home, school and grocery shopping. So fair grounds where forever a reminder of my mom, like being somewhat with her.

"I thought you'd like to go somewhere fun. I even remember you telling me how fairs remind you of mom." He looked at me sorrowfully, as though it was breaking his heart to talk about mom.

"Thanks Em. This really is…amazing. I couldn't think of anywhere more heartfelt." He smiled and turned o look at me seriously.

"Kay, so quit the soppiness and have some fun. Your making me look less and less like a grizzly!" winking I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett had a heart of gold, and the biggest heart too, but he still wanted to keep some of his macho-ness. He walked around for a while and went on the majority of the rides. Emmett even won me a purple dinosaur plushie. By the time we were done it became dark and more than likely time to go. Instead Emmett seemed to be heading in the direction of a woodland path. He placed his hand over my eyes telling me he wanted to show me somewhere. We were walking along what seemed like a dirt path with plenty of rocks for me to trip over. Fortunately Emmett was there to stop me from falling. I finally came to a halt with Emmett pushing me gently to sit down on a bench. As he lifted his hands from my eyes I saw hundreds of flowers, all pretty and colourful surrounding me. It was remarkable.

"Mom brought me here once. Not actually intentionally but once she got here she couldn't take her eyes off all the pretty flowers. I'm sure she would have brought you here too but we only found it the day before she died. I don't know if you remember her going out that day with me, but I remember it better than anything. She woke me up so early kissing me on the forehead and whispering how she wanted to take me to the fair again, even thought we'd all gone the day before. It was going to be a day for just me and her. I was so excited and I had so much fun. She looked so happy and I'm glad I get to remember that smile. After the fair she took me through the dirt path I just brought you through, she was running. You remember how hare-brained she used to be right?" At this point I finally nodded, she could be impractical sometimes and adventurous but she never put us in danger. "She kept running till she got here, and she twirled around with me in her arms telling me this was now her place because she loved it so much. I decided today that I needed to bring you here. So whenever you need Mom she'll be here for you" He didn't get to finish his sentence, I burst out crying, which caused him to naturally place his arms around me to comfort me.

"Em…I...Thanks…"It was all I could muster. It meant so much that he brought me here and I needed it. I needed some part of Mom.

"Yah know, this is where I always used to disappear to. When things got too tough I drove my car here, no matter what time it was I just needed her. I always felt like she's here too. It always makes me somewhat better, so I thought you really needed here. I'm sorry I never showed you sooner. I was a bit selfish, and I wanted a part of Mom to myself." He admitted. In all honesty, right now I couldn't be mad at him, he'd just given me everything I needed. Knowing I had my protective big brother and my mother with me to some extent.

We spent the rest of the time sat I silence with him holding around me still comforting me. I just stared at the flowers realising how much like mom this place really is. The flowers grew erratically and beautifully as they could. It screamed her with every ounce on energy they had. It felt like home. Home being me, Emmett and Mom.

--------------------

**EmPOV**

I can't believe how self centred I've actually been. I could have shown Bella this place a million times and I didn't. I guess a part of me wanted this place to be just for me and Mm 'cause that's how it was when she found it. But I realised since the whole incident with Charlie that Bella needed me and mom so I had to bring her here. I _wanted_ to bring her here. I never realised before how damaged Bella was, but looking at her I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. The years of abuse from Charlie, and me being too stupid to actually notice. Before I could stop it a tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek. Bella had to notice and looked at me questioningly.

"Bells, it's all my fault. Your suffering. Mine. I was too fucking stupid to notice and now your broken, and don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes, the way your constantly tense." Shit I broke into uncontrollable sobs. I was right though. It was all my fault.

"Em, it's not your fault. You didn't make him do it did you…you didn't cause Mom to have an accident. It wasn't something you could control…" He didn't let me finish.

"But I wasn't intelligent enough to realise my baby sister was being abused! How is it not my fault. If I knew! If I knew…" He looked down in shame.

"…If you knew I'd still be scared from the very first abuse I got. Em, I never have and never will blame you. I thank you every damn day for getting me out of there." It amazed me how insistent she could be. So I left it alone. I was still always going to blame myself for it, but I wasn't going to make it obvious to her.

Giving her my hand to help her get up gave her the hint it was time to go. Esme would be worried if I was gone to long with Bella. She may understand when we go out drinking, but with Bella and me being somewhere she didn't actually have a clue would worry her. Walking back along the path towards the car she stayed really quiet, like she was in deep thought. I let her keep her thoughts to herself and didn't question her. The drive home remained quiet too, but it was because she fell asleep. She looks so innocent while she slept. Or she did for a bit anyway. As soon as she had gotten into a deep sleep she began to toss and turn with a look of complete displeasure on her face, muttering 'please don't hit me again' constantly begging. Charlie better hope to god that I don't cause him the pain he caused her. He was already lucky I hadn't.

---

**Tell me what you thought =] **


	7. Returning

**Yaay I got the next chapter up finally. Sorry for the long wait. I would have uploaded it yesterday but our oven caught fire so I had to postpone it. Lol Well hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Apart from the plot**

It was Monday and so school was back. I was already up and ready at 6 due to my early night. Emmett had made it the best day ever for me yesterday, I really felt like I had my mother again. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. Plus I could go there any time I wanted. So far it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, mind there isn't really competition. It was a real nice sentiment that he wanted to spend the last day of school break with me. Anyway, enough about yesterday, today is a school day and fortunately I'd gotten all of my work done so I had nothing to worry about.

I was being driven by just Edward today apparently. Emmett had promised Rosalie that he'd pick her up today because he wasn't with her. That actually was a conversation I hadn't wanted to hear. What he and Rosalie get up to…I mean sweet Jesus. I decided it was best I remained 'sleeping' through his entire phone call and conveniently woke up five minutes later.

So today was my day to spend talking to Angela. It felt nice. To have someone to see at school, someone I am comfortable talking with. Washing m hair again I continued with my thoughts. Jasper…I felt guilty for not letting him drink, he seemed to like doing so, as though it calmed him down. Though he looked calm enough already. The only moments I'd seen anything but a calm expression across his face were when I first joined the group and he was making fun of Emmett. An enchanting smile was placed across his features then, and then when had denied him his drink. Even then he wasn't angry, more worried, though I couldn't think why. I liked to think it was that he was worried about me. I'm sure people a mile off could feel my anxiety as he drank. I really didn't want to make him stop, but the flashbacks of Charlie constantly plagued my thoughts. The alcohol just made it worse.

My shower ended quickly and so it was going to get breakfast of Esme quickly and hopefully I could leave as soon as possible. As I got down the stairs I noticed Edward was already ready and waiting for me. I grabbed a piece of toast and made my way quickly with Edward.

Unfortunately the drive there was completely silent apart from the purr of the engine. Though it was relaxing enough, so I didn't say anything. I couldn't help my mind wondering to Jasper and how the silence in his presence was so different. Much more…compelling. I wasn't sure what it was, but it really confused me. Once again we had _quickly_ made it to school. It was strange how my morning was rapidly passing, usually my days dragged on…and on. The morning bell went before I had a chance to find Angela. _Damn I must have been in that shower longer than I thought_.

English. Ah the joy of poetry. Expressing ones emotions and all that jazz. I guess I sucked at poetry. Well writing it at least. No poem I have ever written could be handed in, without people knowing of my suffering with Charlie and I'm not ready for that. Well part of me wasn't anyway. I'd almost gone and handed a poem in a few times, but chickened out at the end and handed in my backup. I _always_ had a backup. My teacher spent the lesson going on about the influence of poetry. I knew she wouldn't question me, but I still listened intently on what she was saying. Eventually the bell rang and I was out of the class almost before everyone. Finally I would get to talk to Angela. I guess I was too eager but my run in with the bitches before the holidays made me realise how lucky I was to have her become my friend so easily.

She smiled and waved as I walked into the room. I smiled back and sat next to her.

"Hey Bella, did you have a good holiday?" She asked. Well, did I? I kind of did…spending time with Jasper was nice I guess as was yesterday with Emmett.

"Yeah it was great. You?"

"Yeah it was good. Hey I was wondering would you like to come to mine for dinner. My mom's a great cook and she's always pestered me to bring my friends home. Though Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory aren't exactly the people you take home for dinner." Wow. Now I wasn't expecting that. Angela is an amazing person.

"Of course I would. I just got to check it through with Emmett okay?" She smiled and so I took that as a yes. Again I spent another calculus lesson talking to her, though this time it was quiet enough not to get caught. It was turning out to be a good day.

Lunch was great, Angela made me go sit with her and her friends which was refreshing after my week with Emmett and his friends. Unfortunately though, I was stuck near Lauren and Jessica. They seemed all the more annoyed when a boy called Mike was speaking to me. He seemed infatuated by me. It was kind of creepy. Fortunately it wasn't long before I was free from the deathly glares and on my way to biology, unfortunately the love-sick puppy had biology with us and kept pace to talk to us. I repeat. Creepy. As soon as I sat down in biology, I saw Mike's disappointment as I resumed my seat next to Edward. Right, that reminded me. I had to confirm I could go to Angela's.

"Urmm, Edward, could you do me a favour? Could you tell Emmett I'm going to Angela's for dinner" There that should do it.

"No." _What?!_ Damn I must have said that out loud because he suddenly replied.

"I really don't think Emmett wants to leave you on your own. At all. I'm NOT going to be the one who he kills." Damn stubborn ass.

I sighed and concentrated on Biology. Which fortunately ended swiftly. Angela came up to me and we began to make our way to biology. Fortunately I noticed Emmett in the corridor. I shouted at him and caught his attention. I asked him quickly and noticed his discomfort. I argued my point that he couldn't always be by my side and eventually he agreed. Damn it I was late for sports. I ran through the corridors and luckily didn't receive detention. I knew the teacher never cared for me to be there, me and sports really didn't go well. My hand-eye coordination was almost zero. That lesson was dragging. There's really not much you can do when they are playing Volley ball and you're left to sit out. Apart from watch the ball go from each side. So there was no doubt I was glad when the hour was up. I waited for Angela who seemed to have raced to her ready and we left.

-----------

Angela drove me there seeing as I didn't have my van as Edward had driven me in. She was all the willing to anyway. It took us longer to get there than it would have if I'd have been driven by Emmett and co. They loved speed. Angela drove at a steady, _comfortable_ pace. We eventually got there and I was amazed. Her house was lush. Not too big but had such qualities it left you in awe. Nothing like Charlie's.

She lead me in and it was as great as the outside. It was homely and I loved it. She introduced me quickly to her mom and then we left to her room. Her mother informed us of food not long after that and I was glad. I was so hungry. Lunch I hadn't managed to eat anything because I had been too bust noticing the glares and the pining boy. Wow. Angela was right. Her mum was an amazing cook and I could help but eat up as much as I could. It was almost as good as Esme's cooking. Almost.

"Thank you Mrs. Weber. That was lovely." I smiled at her. One of my most genuine I have to say.

"No problem dear. I've been trying go persuade Angela to bring her friend's home for a while. She never listened to me, until now that is. Oh by the way I took the liberty of calling your father, he should be here to pick you up at any moment." My face dropped and I suddenly heard the door being knocked. Oh shit. No no no. this can't be happening. I distantly heard her welcoming him in. Why did she call him?! Why couldn't she leave me to get home myself? It was too late to call Emmett. Charlie will have already killed me. He walked in. Angela looked at me with an expression of complete bewilderment.

"Hello Angela, nice to see you. Come Bells, we gotta get home." His putrid voice uttered. Fuck. He grabbed my arm roughly, but not rough enough for anyone to notice and lifted me up to leave. I muttered a quick goodbye to Angela and got dragged out by Charlie. Oh god I'm going to die. He still had a vice-like grip on my arm as he dragged me through it. He seemed to have parked out of view of the front of her house. He pulled me into the woodland where his car was parked and pushed me into it. I whimpered. Before I knew it Charlie was off of me and being hit to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking from me to Charlie. _Thank you god._

**Hope you like it. Review pleases to let me know what you thought =] They make me happy **


	8. brotherly warnings

**New chapter is up =] and I've tried my best to make it longer for all you lovely readers. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or its characters**

BPOV

Come on Bella. Let's get out of here. Old men only stay on their back for a short amount of time." Jasper called

Fuck I couldn't move. I was frozen. Before Jasper had shown up I was sure I wasn't going to die. I was about to tell him I couldn't when I realised I couldn't say anything either. I was so screwed up. I noticed he looked into my face and noticed something. He kicked Charlie in the gut and grabbed me and took off towards his car with me. I managed to regain some control and strapped myself in with the seatbelt. Jasper looked pissed. That being an understatement. He began driving, after glaring at Charlie venomously, aimlessly.

"Fuck Bella, I gotta keep driving. I'm struggling to repress the urge to go back there and beat the shit out of him…" Oh god. That means he's guessed.

"Oh god please Jasper don't tell anyone" I cried. Suddenly Jasper had pulled over and pulled me over, releasing my seatbelt, and placed me on his lap allowing me to cry into his shoulder.

"I won't don't worry. I just…Fuck…It hit a sore point. Really hit a sore point." Sore point? I looked up at him, curiosity seeping through my gaze. His eyes showed he was deep in thought. Still he looked back at me. "I really wanted to kill him Izz. I nearly did, if you weren't in any danger being around him I would have." He pulled me close to him, holding me to his muscular chest. Wow he really is muscular.

"Jasper…" I called.

"Yes, darlin'"

"Did you just call me Izz?" Well it was the best way to change the conversation from killing Charlie. However much I hated him, his death wasn't really the answer.

"Oh.." I could have sworn he just blushed. "Yeah…sorry, I won't call you it again"

"No! I like you calling me it. Just you…Jazz" I really do. I hated anything to do with my name. Isabella Marie Swan. It was Charlie's idea to call me it. Mom always used to call me Bella or Bells. That's why I always went by that. But Izzy…that would be my name for just me and Jasper.

He laughed. "Jazz huh. I think I could put up with that. Only from you though, of course." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but be mesmerised by his smile. It was perfect and made me want to smile back and never take my eyes off of him. He began driving again and turned to me and questioned me where I would like to go tomorrow with him after school. Port Angeles, I wanted another book. He suddenly said he needed to stop and check in with Emmett.

Driving to Emmett was not good. I knew he was going to flip and blame himself for what happened. It was my fault really. How could I not know that Charlie would find out? Jasper dragged me into the Cullen mansion and left me with Edward and Alice in the living room. Alice looked at me bewildered as to why Jasper had left urgently leaving me here and Edward and a pained, knowing look on his impeccable face. Fuck I really didn't want to explain.

-------

JPOV

Fuck I wanted to kill him. It reminded me too much of…dammit. Why the hell didn't she tell me, she had quite a few opportunities. Mind it now made sense why Emmett wanted her on permanent watch. I walked up to his room and saw him in a position I really didn't want to see him in with Rose. I coughed to get his attention. He of course turned to glare at me.

"Fuck man. Why the hell are you interrupting me?" He questioned. Bastard. Always thinking about his cock.

"Well seeing as you put me on Bella watch, I thought you'd like to know your dad was there. But if fucking my cousin is so much more important, then…" I turned to walk away being Emmett was quick and grabbed my arm before I could get far.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to act like that. What happened? What the fuck did Charlie do?" Well he genuinely seemed concerned. Rosalie was a distraction for most guys. I also know Bella mean a lot to him. He'd always spoken to highly of her.

"Em, bro you have to tell me what's going on. Why the hell did he push her up against the car? He looked like he wanted to kill her." He had a pained expression which I'm sure mirrored mine. What if I hadn't been there? It made me want to grab hold of Bella and never let her go.

"I…Dude it isn't my story to tell. I only found out the other week. Fuck, I KNEW I shouldn't have let her go. It's why I kicked a fuss." With that he punched the door frame and walked past me down the stairs. I followed him after him, while Rose followed after me. When I arrived down Emmett was pulling Bella from Edwards arms. He remained quiet for a while but eventually spoke to her.

"Bells, I'm so fucking sorry. I should have killed him before when I found out." He was grabbing on to her tight and looked as though she was about to pop. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as her brother held her in a vice grip.

"Emmett this isn't your fault. I…I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have come gone, and then Mrs. Weber wouldn't have called Charlie. I' so sorry…" With that she burst into tears.

It took all my strength to not run over there and console her. To hold her in my arms and be the one to make her feel better. I knew though I couldn't do that as Emmett would beat the shit out of me to protect his little sister from getting hurt at all. He never really did like me that much. Always saw me as a potential threat and I have no idea why. It was part of the reason I'd never told him about my past. I'm sure he would have thought it'd have some effect on me. He never even noticed the cuts in my arms. He always was a bit oblivious to things. He always looked at me as though I was suddenly going to attack someone. I knew the only reason he'd left me alone with Bella recently was because he couldn't get Edward away from Alice long enough. I was always the one alone, so who better to use. I was brought out of my thoughts by suddenly realising a question was being directed at me.

"...I said what did you do to him Jasper?" Alice asked. Crap, she'd asked me the question before?

"oh, sorry. I...I just punched him. It knocked him to the floor and I was able to get Bella away." They all gave me appreciative glances. Apart from Bella. She looked at me with the most perplexed gaze. It was almost as though she couldn't take her eyes off of me. I looked at her in utter bewilderment. Damn, what had I done in my almost catatonic state. She suddenly looked away, and I silently cursed myself for my curiosity. I felt lost without her eyes upon me. _Strange_. This girl brought things out of me I thought I could never feel.

"Emmett. Is it alright it I take Bella to Port Angeles tomorrow evening?" He turned and glared at me. Fuck, I hated it when he did that. Bella seemed to have noticed and suddenly piped up.

"Please _brother bear_. If I'm with Jasper I will be safe. He protected me today didn't he?"He continued to glare at me. _Just remain calm and collected jasper._ Damn that boy could glare, and he was really intimidating. Damn his muscles. He looked gently towards her though, making sure e removed his glare. "Alright Bells, on the condition you call me every hour. Alright?" She nodded and he finally let her go from his vice-like grip. He was suddenly making his way towards me and hinted for me to go up the stairs. _Here we go_.

In his room he turned to me his glare back in full use.

"I swear to fucking God Jasper, if I see even a hair out of place on her body I will kill you." _What?!_

"Em, I'd never hurt her…" I really can't believe he thinks I could hurt her.

"It doesn't have to be you who hurts her. Even if someone else hurts her, I'm holding you _completely_ responsible." Well I guess that was reasonable. I nodded in response and left both him and Rosalie in his room. I went down stairs and looked for Bella. I found her almost straight away sitting with Alice, who I'm sure, was lecturing her about her attire. When I walked in to her line of sight she looked at me expectantly, a smile playing on her lips which happened to once again mirror mine. I asked her for a word and we went into the kitchen.

"Izzy, I'm going to extra careful with you tomorrow okay. I'd rather not die a painful death at the hands of Emmett." She looked at me confused. I wasn't going to explain that to her. _Oh don't worry. Your brother think I might hurt and rape you, or that I will allow someone to hurt and rape you. Don't worry about it. _No, I really wasn't going to get into it. I shook my head telling her I wasn't going to explain and received a slight nod in return.

Damn I wanted to touch her. To kiss her sweet lips, and I nearly did. I had even began to move closer to her precious lips. If it hadn't been for Emmett who suddenly walked into the kitchen I think I would have. He glared at me quickly and smiled at his sister. Her smile back assured me she hadn't seen his glare. I muttered goodbyes to both of them and left quickly. Damn, I'm going to be seriously dead.

-------

BPOV

Edward was quick to wrap his arms around me and ask me how I was. He knew what happened, being already informed. He didn't press for me to say anything which I was happy for. It remained like this for a while. Edward holding and arm around me and Alice looking somewhat confused. Eventually Emmett came running down the stairs and came straight at me holding me in his trademark vice-hugs. He remained silent and I was sure I was the only one who could hear him dry sob.

"Bells, I'm so fucking sorry. I should have killed him before when I found out." I knew he'd blame himself. Fool. It wasn't his fault. It was all mine. Me and my determination.

"Emmett this isn't your fault. I…I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have come gone, and then Mrs. Weber wouldn't have called Charlie. I' so sorry…" I couldn't keep calm anymore. I burst into tears. Hearing Emmett dry sob was just too much.

Emmett had me explain what happened to Alice and Rosalie. Though I'm sure Rosalie couldn't give a toss. Alice looked indisputably concerned. She even made me go through all the details up to what happened today. She questioned Jazz who had an irritated look upon his flawless face. I couldn't hide my bewildered expression as he suddenly came back to reality and answered. He looked directly at me and mirrored my bewilderment. I looked away, as he began to dazzle me with his perfect eyes. I heard Jazz question my brother about going to Port Angeles, to which he received a deathly glare. _That's not fair._ My turn to step in.

"Please _brother bear_. If I'm with Jasper I will be safe. He protected me today didn't he?" Calling him brother bear had to get him to agree right?

"Alright Bells, on the condition you call me every hour. Alright?" Well that was easy, and pretty reasonable of him to ask. I had no choice but to agree and so he let me go finally. He then left the room with Jasper. Oh no, what's he going to do.

I was suddenly being bombarded with clothes advice from Alice. I didn't actually listen to her, just nodded and smiled where appropriate. All I could think of was J All I could think of was Jasper. I really owed him more of an explanation for today. He saved me from Charlie, who would have killed me. He finally entered the room and looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at him. Standing there he looked like Adonis in all his glory. He called me to talk to him and I dutifully followed him into the kitchen.

"Izzy, I'm going to extra careful with you tomorrow okay. I'd rather not die a painful death at the hands of Emmett." Dman I loved it when he called me Izzy. I could help though, feel confused as to why Emmett would harm him. He was my saviour, not someone to be afraid of. Sensing my confusion he shook his head. He looked into my eyes and I wanted to jump him. By the look in his eyes I could tell he wanted something. He began to make closer and lean into me but Emmett walked in. He smiled at me and unexpectedly Jasper decided he had to go and left swiftly. As soon as Jasper had left, Emmett did too, leaving me in the kitchen with my thoughts of Jasper. Damn I wanted him.

**So, what d'you think? Reviews help me write ;)**


	9. Conversations of the beaten

**I'm so so so so sorry for the delay. I've spent the last two weeks revising for my AS level exams in law and applied science so I had no time at all to write this. I hope you like it anyway. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything apart from this plot =]**

Today is my day in Port Angeles with Jasper, after school of course. I was really excited about it as it meant being around Jasper without the constant appearance of my brother. I love my brother, I really do but he made it incredibly obvious last night that he was keeping a close eye on me and Jazz. It angered me. What threat was Jasper to me? He isn't Charlie, he _saved_ me from Charlie. Em still had hostility towards him yesterday though. When he had glared at Jazz for suggesting taking me to Port Angeles, I was surprised to say the least. Emmett was protective, I get that, but it doesn't make any sense towards the Jasper situation. I really needed to talk to Emmett. Explain how…comfortable and relaxed I feel around Jasper.

I thought about Jasper constantly last night. I longed for his kiss in the kitchen. I was disappointed by my brother's entrance and also somewhat angry at both of their swift exits. My mind kept pondering whether Jasper would have kissed me last night before Emmett came in the room, or whether it as just my imagination due to my growing interest in Jasper. I mean why would he like me, he probably only tolerates me for Emmetts sake…but I guess I shouldn't think like that. Optimism and all that. So I've been constantly reminding myself of the evening ahead with Jasper. At least that was for my benefit.

Unfortunately I have to tolerate school first. Emmett himself is driving me to school. He doesn't want Charlie anywhere near me. He insisted it would be him driving me, even though everyone in the group knew now. I wouldn't have opposed to Edward driving me as usual, that way Em could spend more time with Rose. God knows I don't want to piss her off by taking away her beloved boyfriend every morning. She seemed to dislike me enough already.

I threw on a blue top and my favourite jacket, with my dark jeans and a pair of Vans. As usual, I left my hair in its usual wavy mess and quickly ate the breakfast Esme offered me.

"How are you holding up my dear?" Esme asked. Strange, she usually didn't ask me questions in the morning. Mind this wasn't a usual morning. Emmett and Edward were both still not up so it was just me and her.

"I'm...OK. Seeing Charlie the other day really scared me. I owe Jasper so much." She smiled at me.

"Well dear, Jasper is a good boy, no matter what anyone else tells you." Huh? How could Jasper be bad…? Before I could ask she had left the room. Well that could explain Emmett's hostility towards Jasper…

Emmett came down to the kitchen not long after Esme left. He didn't speak to me and ate his breakfast in silence and then just quickly motioned for me to get in the car. He looked tired. His eyes are bloodshot. He really mustn't have gotten any sleep last night…

"Emmett, are you alright? You look as though you haven't slept" I asked suspiciously.

"what? Ohh, not really. I…I kept having nightmares." I nodded back. I knew he wouldn't tell me anymore than that. If he was going to he would have said it already. Emmett never really did tell me what was wrong with him. Which reminded me, I needed to talk about Jasper with him.

"Em…What's your problem with Jasper?" I look over at him cautiously. The last thing I needed was him to lose his temper with me.

"I just don't trust him okay. Whatever though, right. I'm letting you go to Port Angeles with him tonight aren't I?" Damn he looked angry, even his tone was angry. Well he ignored me after that. I only asked. We were close to school now and I knew I had to say something.

"Emmett I know you don't want to hear this but lay off Jasper. He helped me last night remember. I…" Maybe I shouldn't tell him I naturally feel comfortable around him.

"You what Isabella..." Damn he was definitely angry. He only ever called me my full name when he was angry. I shut up then. He muttered bye when we arrived at school and left quickly into the waiting arms of Rose. He muttered something and she glared at me. They are friends with Jasper. Why does Emmett have such a problem with him? It really didn't make sense, well to me anyway.

Jasper seemed so nice and he naturally gave me a calming vibe. Yet Emmett almost always looked like Jasper could have killed someone. I couldn't that of Jasper. Since I have been around my brother and his friends, Jasper had always been so calm and collected. I guess It see what Alice has to say about it.

I slowly made my way towards English really slowly. _'If music be the food of love, play on' _ahh good old English. Boring after learning the syllabus off by heart but still. It passed slowly leaving me alone with my thoughts. It didn't help though. I continuously thought of Jasper and Emmett hostility and even after an hour of sitting there I still couldn't understand it. Well time for calculus anyway. As I expected upon my arrival Angela looked at me frantically. Well that proved she did see my expression as I left with Charlie. The hour was spent explaining to Angela as best I could that I wasn't ready to discuss it and the rest on how we should plan a day out somewhere sometime. She didn't press me for answers but I'm sure she will want to find out soon enough. Besides I guess I have to tell her to stop anything like last night happening again.

Break time I ran to find Alice. Who actually seemed to be awaiting my arrival. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her sweetness.

"Emmett was annoyed this morning. He muttered something about you and Jasper so I thought you might wanna talk to me" I smiled again. Damn she was infectious. Well anyway I might as well get straight to it.

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me what the big problem with Jasper…I don't understand it" at all…

"Emmett doesn't understand anything. He's just come to conclusions about Jasper when he knows nothing. None of us do, but I know Jasper isn't a bad guy." Before I could answer she danced off. Well that kind of cleared stuff up I guess. Didn't really explain anything but oh well.

The rest of the day dragged and I'm sure it was because I was looking forward to the day with Jasper. I hadn't seen him today as I had spent it all talking with Angela. Though, as I had hoped he was standing by his car as I got out of school and into the parking lot. He smiled beautifully at me and muttered his hello. He helped me to get into the passenger side and quickly ran over to drive. He got out of the parking lot quickly and once again I noticed an angered expression upon Emmetts face. Well I'm not going to bring it up now. Later though I would. The car ride remained quiet as it usually did with the occasional odd comment added in. I still feel comfortable in the silence with him. It felt like there was no need to force conversation. It's nice.

We arrived and he took me to the book store as I had mentioned yesterday. We browsed individually and I couldn't help but wonder what he would choose to look at, if any really. He headed straight for the civil war books. He delicately traced his fingers over the spines of the books on the shelf smiling to himself. He caught me watching him and grinned at me. Damn that grin is astounding.

"Well darlin' you've just found my weakness. Civil war history. Tell anyone I'll have to kill you." He winked and smiled with the end of the sentence. I dutifully returned a smile and promised his secret would be safe with me.

He laughed and smiled throughout our visit to the bookstore and constantly made me smile. I felt more relaxed than I ever had. Even after being saved from Charlie's wrath by Emmett. I really felt as though Jasper would protect me no matter what. Actually I was sure of it, especially after last night. He hesitantly grabbed my hand as we exited the book store and muttered he wanted to take me to dinner. We walked in hand in hand and were lead to a private table for two. We both ordered and waited patiently.

"Thanks for bringing me today. I really appreciate it." I said. It meant a lot to me. He had to deal with Glares from Emmett for me.

"It was no problem, seriously. It's honestly a pleasure to spend time with you Izzy." Blushing I smiled at him, as a form of thanking him again.

"Jazz…can I ask you something?" He eyed me tentatively and nodded slowly.

"What…what is Emmetts problem with you?" I have to know. He chuckled nervously before answering.

"You noticed that huh? He's never trusted me. I've always known that. Since you've joined us, he's been a lot more cautious about me." He silenced for a moment as the waitress brought us our food. I was about to apologise before he stopped me. "Darlin' there is no reason at all for you to apologise. He didn't trust me before and he's just watching out for you. He reckons my past being kept secret is just a bit…fishy." He had a pained expression upon his face and I immediately felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Oh, Jazz I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. You don't have to tell me anything. I don't want to hurt you." I ate some of the food in front of me to keep my mind busy. After a few minutes he replied.

"I know that. I…I want to tell you. I never told anyone else because I knew they wouldn't understand. I was always so damn worried what they would think." I rubbed his arm, that he had propped up leaning against his face to comfort him. "You know you're unbelievable. You've been through so much shit and you are actually comforting me. That's pretty damn compassionate. Anyway…I…damn this is hard." Poor thing. I wanted to grab him in my arms similarly to how he did to me yesterday.

"Take your time. I'm here to listen." I smiled at him once again. He smiled back appreciatively.

"My story is sad Izz. Just like yours, but not as sad. My f…well I don't really think I can call him my father but well he abused me as a child, much like Charlie has done with you. That's why I know you'll understand. He beat me up every day, and made me watch as he beat my mom up too. The only other difference between mine and Charlie is that he wasn't ever drunk. He was just a sadistic bastard who got some kind of kick out of it. I has to many cuts and bruises as a kid because of him. He told me I had to lie about them, saying I was just some reckless boy. It went on and on for years and Emmett and Edward just though I was 'adventurous' and got hurt because of it. So one year I decided I would be the reckless boy I supposedly was. I got in my fathers car and drove it around, speeding. I lost control of the car and got pretty badly cut up from it. So the scars everyone sees on me think it's all from that accident. I can't lie to myself though and I never could tell my friends. Fortunately a few years ago he left us. I haven't heard from him since and I'm thankful everyday for it." I grabbed hold of him and hugged him, tears pouring from my eyes. He held me back and continued his speech.

"The reason Emmett doesn't trust me is because he obviously knows none of the truth and just came to his own conclusion that I was up to some pretty dodgy stuff as a kid."

"Oh gosh Jasper, I'm so sorry" I held him for a while. He'd been through so much that he obviously didn't deserve. We continued to talk for a while after and Jasper eventually returned to his calm demeanour. After paying for the food we left the restaurant to head back to the car. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back slowly. I understood so much more now. I now understood why he was so angry yesterday. Jasper stopped me as we reached the car.

"Izzy, there's something I've wanted to do all today and almost did yesterday and I know that if I don't do it now, I never will." I nodded and he leaned in and kissed me chastely on the lips. His hands were holding each side of my face, and he stared into my eyes. He backed away and smiled cautiously at me. I smiled back and he took my hand and walked me round the car to the passenger side. He helped me in and we were making our way back home.

Wow…Jasper kissed me.

**So what d'you think? Once again sorry for the delay.**


	10. Want

**I owe very many apologies for my lack of updating for like a month. No excuses this time. Just writers block. Hope you like this. Took me long enough to write *nervous giggle***

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, You've all helped me with writing this.**

**Discaimer- I don't own anything apart from the plot =[**

JPOV

I can't believe I kissed Bella. Well I can but I never thought I really could have. It was absolutely amazing. I felt such a connection with her in just that small kiss its unbelievable. I told her tonight about what I had gone through as a child. It felt right to let her know about me. It made me wonder whether I should have told Emmett before, but I guess he wouldn't understand like Izzy. She'd experienced stuff like me, though I made a lucky escape unlike her with him leaving my life. I half expected Bella to slap me when I kissed her and I was honestly ecstatic. It may have been just a chaste kiss but it warmed my heart that she allowed me to get that close to her. It took me a long time to allow my friends to even touch my arm even after the bastard left. Maybe I should ask her about that.

I wish I could take her pain away from her. When she started hanging around with us, or more accurately me, her eyes were blank. It was awful when I found out the cause of her blankness, so to speak. My heart stilled in my chest when I saw the pain etched on her face when she was with that bastard who called himself her _father_. People like him made my blood boil. The vindictive look in their eyes says enough to me about what they're thinking and how they are feeling. Bella didn't deserve that kind of abuse. She is the most compassionate person I have ever met and nearly all her life she has had to deal with that hardship. How she could be easily manipulate to believing it was all her fault I'll never understand.

I still don't understand Rosalie's problem with Bella. I am sure she's just being protective of her friends. It's hard for her to trust anyone. She had been raped as a child and ever since has had trust issues. It took Emmett years before she let him in. My cousin only really uses her bitchiness, for lack of a better term, as a defence mechanism. The bitchier she was the less people who tried to associate with her, though they all still admired her and wanted to look as beautiful as her.

I'm close with Rosalie, as a child, when things got too tough, I would make my way over to hers and feel relaxed. Though I never told her why I always escaped to hers and she never pushed for answers. I still go there very often. When my mom is at work and such, I find comfort at hers. Though thinking about it that could possibly add to Emmett's theory of me being 'bad-ass'. I mean for all they knew I could have been going to Rosie's as a hideout after a crime I had committed. I surely had cuts and bruises to back that up as well.

Though I guess I always preferred them thinking I was a criminal than them knowing my father was an abuser and seeing the pity in their eyes. I couldn't deal with that. I preferred the shame of them having a illicit friend. The proof was the other night as everyone found out about Bella. Their looks of pity towards her were enough to _suffocate_ me.

Lying on my bed was what I spent most of my alone time doing lately. Bella really has captivated me, showing me what true strength is. She still carries on even though she has had so much to deal with. It has totally confused me. Before Bella really stepped into my life, I had never cared so much about a girl. Guess that's another factor against me with Emmett's theory. She's changed me somewhat. I don't exactly know how and why but she brought something out in me.

I began falling to sleep finally, but I can feel someone watching me. Opening my eyes, Alice is standing in my doorway.

"Your mom let me in" I nodded in return, closing my eyes trying to rest. Though of course, the damned pixie wasn't going to let me. "Edward and I were talking today" wow I'm shocked. Not. "And we came upon the topic of you." With that I couldn't help but stare up at her in curiosity. "Something's changed about you, since Bella joined us. Edward things it's some silly crush you have, because she's unattainable."

"Your boyfriend is an ass. You know that right?" She giggled her evil pixie laugh and nodded in response.

"I, on the other hand, Disagree. I…I don't know why…but I think it has something to do with you past. Childhood or… M…Maria." Damn it, she mentioned Maria.

My most shameful time of life, which only Alice knew about. Mainly because I would end up at her house completely off my face drunk ranting about how stupid I'd been and how I had ended up in Maria's dirty paws…and bed once again. "Alice," I muttered through gritted teeth. "What have I told you about mentioning _her_." Maria had been the only justifiable reason for Emmett to think I'm the bad guy. Though as far as I knew, he didn't have a clue about her. She was the bad influence on me, letting me get drunk on a number of occasions a few years ago. Every time I would end up fucking her. She's older than me and still has the nerve to call me out of the blue offering herself on a platter. It disgusts me, though I'm already disgusted at myself for it all.

"I'm sorry Jasper but you'll have to talk about it eventually. I mean if you want to get with Bella then you're going to have to be honest with her." Yeah she has a point…_wait._

"And what pray tell, makes you think I want to get with Bella?" At that she laughed.

"Because it's obvious. The way you look at her for a start." Well damn. I wasn't expecting that. "Things will work out for you, you know." Before I could answer she had already flittered out of my room and more than likely out of my house.

Alice was peculiar. It seemed as though she could sense what was going to happen as soon as you made a decision. It always disconcerted me. She really got me thinking with that though. What am I going to do about Bella. I mean I want to be with her and everything, I wouldn't have kissed her if I didn't. Though I highly doubted Emmett would let me anywhere near her if I so much as mentioned I liked Bella. But should I really let that stop me? I mean I've never felt so connected with a girl before, why should I throw it away because of him. I soon fell asleep and dreamt of nothing but Bella…

-----

Yawn. I feel drained. Wednesday morning. Oh joy, off to school. On the bright side, Bella will be there, so maybe I can talk to her. Stretching I get out of bed and throw on some clothes. A black shirt and faded jeans, with of course a pair of cowboy boots. I wonder what will happen today.

I have a feeling I'll have to avoid Emmett any time I talk to Bella. He may just kill me. I hopped on my Ducati on drove to school. I really am looking forward to just seeing her.

As I arrived it was still fairly empty. I took this opportunity to think about Bella again. It still amazes me that she didn't push me away last night. That's gotta mean something right? And the little pixies message has to mean something. Or is it all wishful thinking.

I must have been lost in my own personal debate as the car park filled up suddenly. Unfortunately I still couldn't see Edward or Emmett's car which means they haven't got here yet and neither has Bella. I'm still not sure how I'm going to get her alone.

Rosalie arrived then and I took this opportunity to talk to her about how she has been treating Bella.

"Rose!" I called, running across the parking lot towards her. She smiled at me and looked at me expectantly.

"Urm, damn I don't know how to say this…" I guess I should have thought more about what I was going to say to her.

"Cousin, is this going to have something to do with Bella?" Damn she's more perceptive than I thought. My silence gave her an answer. "Yeah, thought as much. I'll quit with the hostility okay, Emmett already spoke to me about it. Don't expect me to be best friends with her. I'll tolerate her. Oh by the way Emmett just might kill you when it concerns Bella. He feels like he's let her down once and he isn't going to do it again." And she walked off. _What the hell just happened? Kill?!_

I decided against waiting for Bella to show up, in case Emmett tries to kill me for even looking at Bella strangely. Damn I'm getting paranoid…

BPOV

My dreams had been filled with Jasper. His lips upon mine even for that short amount of time made me forget about everything but me and him. Time froze for me and it shocked me that his lips had only met mine for a short amount of time. I couldn't help but fantasize more about him. He'd helped me so much since my brother had taken me under his wing. Which I'm eternally grateful for.

I can't wait to see him today. Even if I can only glance at him, I want to, no _need_ to see him.

Emmett is in the shower as I wake, and I'm sure Edward hasn't rolled out of bed yet. Strangely Esme isn't in the kitchen either, though she has left us breakfast. Of which I greedily eat my share. Emmett was then quick to eat his , with a dishevelled looking Edward behind him. With that we rushed to school before we would be late.

Of course I was thoroughly disappointed when I couldn't see Jasper, but what was I expecting when we arrived just two minutes before the bell.

Well here we go…another day of school. I had a feeling today would be different than usual though.

**Let me know what you think then =]**


	11. Need

**I managed it!!!! It took me long enough I know, and I really hope you all like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- once again I don't own anything.**

BPOV

My day was different in some aspects. Angela spent the day chatting with me in lessons I had with her as had been the norm lately, and I sat mostly in a dazed world of my own thinking about the kiss I shared with Jasper. Lunch time was different though. Although recently I had opted to sit with Angela as she was kind enough to sit with me, I was dragged off by the evil pixie named Alice to once again sit with them. I'd have to apologise to Angela for not sitting with her.

I constantly wanted to stare at Jasper and was trying to make more of an effort not to, though he was blatantly staring at me. Every time I looked towards him I was presented with his entrancing eyes staring back at me. Fortunately Emmett was too amused by the food in front of him to actually notice. I was so very thankful for Emmetts love of all things food at that moment.

I couldn't help the flutter in my stomach as he winked at me. What was that supposed to mean? Oh god the possibilities…

My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett suddenly speaking.

"So right I was thinking, I know is middle of the week and everything but I can't be assed with this shit. Schools stressful and I was thinking we could all go to one of the clubs tonight. Relax a bit, y'know? You too Bells." He declared. I knew none of them would disagree. Something I noticed about the group was when someone suggested something, especially Em, they go with it. They unanimously nodded.

"Em, I don't really feel like going out. Reckon I could stay back…that doesn't mean you can't go, I'll be fine at the Cullen's." He looked torn. I really didn't want to ruin a night out for him.

"I'll stay with her Emmett…" Jasper whispered carefully.

With that small sentence Emmett looked just about ready to blow. He looked between everyone at the table first and finally his eyes landed on Jasper. "Outside. Now. We need to talk." With that he pushed his chair out and Jasper followed suit. I made to get up but was forced back down by Alice.

"They'll be fine. They need this." It didn't stop me worrying…

They had been outside awhile when Alice spoke to me again.

"Time for you to go split them up." I ran outside to see what was happening between them.

---

JPOV

Damn I think I'm going to die. Why, _why _did I have to say anything? I should have kept my big mouth shut. Now Emmett is going to made me a bloody pulp. In all honesty I don't know why I followed him. I could have just backed down but no, I have to follow and make a bigger deal out of it all. We came to a stop outside on the edge of the forest out of the view of any onlookers.

"Why?" Huh? Well that's vague. He must have noticed the befuddled look on my face and continued. "Why the hell do you want to babysit my sister?" Damn it. Now he looks more aggravated.

"I just thought it would make sense. Going to the club usually entails me being left alone, which I wasn't exactly looking forward to. Isabella wanted to stay behind and I thought maybe I could keep her company instead of being left alone in a club with a bunch of drunks." That made him snort.

"No"

"No?"

"I don't believe that. There's something more to it. That's not you…" What?! I cut him off. I was pissed. Majorly pissed.

"How the fuck would you know what I'm like?! You've spent more time fucking your girlfriend and getting drunk than having any time to 'know' me! You were too fucking busy to even notice what was happening to your own sister!" He punched me. Damn that hurt. Mind I deserved it. _Black eye in the morning…_

"You know nothing about that so shut the fuck up Jasper. I know what you're like. Getting drunk, fucking girls. That's the Jasper Whitlock I know." Wait…he can't know about… "Yeah Jasper. Quit with the pathetic look. I know all about _Maria_."

Well that explained his dislike of me. The look of disgust on his face was enough to tell me that. What pissed me off was how he knew. Alice was the only one who knew. That evil pixie and I have to talk.

"You know nothing…" It was his turn to cut me off.

"I know everything you dick! Alice told me everything. She might have been drunk but Alice never lies. You never bet against Alice." _Yeah, we need a serious talk._

My eye was throbbing. Emmett sure knew how to punch.

"Maria was a mistake dude. I'm _not_ trying to just fuck your sister." Another punch. _Very black eye in the morning._

"Stay the hell away from my sister!" I was about to reply when I heard her angelic voice.

"Emmett Swan! You have absolutely no say in who I see and don't see! How dare you?! I can judge a person well enough myself thank you!" I turned around to see the little angel flushed red in anger from head to toe.

To say Emmett was shocked it a huge understatement. He moved his jaw to speak a few times but said nothing. Bella stalked off, but not before I saw the tears streaked down her cheek. I didn't care if Emmett was going to kill me. I had to comfort her.

"Izzy!" I ran after her and didn't look back though I'm sure Emmett was as flushed as Bella just had been. When I caught up with her she was sitting on a bench bawling her eyes out. I grabbed around her and held her in my arms rubbing my hand across her back consolingly. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and continued to cry. I could still hear her mumble though.

"I'm so sorry about Emmett. Lately he's taken the role of protective older brother too serious."I continued to rub her back.

"Don't worry darlin'. I bet he'll always be like this with me. He's come to his own conclusion about me before, you know that." Some of them are true, to some extent, but not exactly what he thinks.

I held her in my arms until the lunch bell sang. "Darlin' we've both got lessons to get to. I'll walk you to biology alright." And I did. On the way I spotted Edward and Emmett walking up to me. _Shit, I didn't need another black eye._

Edwards dragged Bella towards biology stopping her from hearing what Emmett was going to say… or do.

"Fine." He was being way too vague again. "You can stay with her tonight." He turned to leave, but suddenly, making me jump, turned back around. "Any funny business I'll rip your limbs off one by one. We're getting a cab there and back so we'll be home earlier than usual. It's a school night after all. I don't need a pissed Esme on my ass. If you're going to leave the Cullen's, you tell Esme what you're doing." With that he tried to run off.

"I would never hurt her Em... I really wish you'd give me benefit of the doubt." He stiffly nodded and walked away without further answering.

Even with Emmett's attitude I couldn't help but be ecstatic that I was going to be spending another night with Bella.

---

EmPOV

Fucking dick! He's up to something I'm sure. He has to be. With his reputation, but my sister had to trust him. I never for one moment thought she was a bad judge of character, but now? Jasper fucking Whitlock. It was bad enough getting back to the lunch table and have everyone agree I should give him a second chance. He had looked after Bella last night just fine. _Benefit of the doubt._ I'd done that the whole time I've known him. I'd never once called him out on shit. Granted I never asked him what was happening…

My own sister siding with him though. Makes me wonder what kind of bullshit he's been feeding her. Only I can't stop her from seeing him because she'll say I'm being interfering and over protective. Screw it. I'll let him screw up himself.

But…If he harms one hair on her head I will kill him. She is my little sister after all.

-------

BPOV

"Edward get off my arm." Damn it I wanted to know what was happening between Emmett and Jasper.

"Cool it will you! I've been told to tell you something and I won't tell if you won't calm down." He refused to take his vice grip from my arm. I would have never guessed Edward was strong just by looking at him, but the pain in my arm disagreed that we was in any way weak. I relaxed somewhat and looked at him expectantly. "You will be spending your evening with Mr. Whitlock." He smiled and let go of my arm.

What? Emmett backed off? I couldn't help but smile and continued to smile for the rest of my day. Spending time with Jasper made me happy. It really did. Especially after he kissed me last night, I'm ecstatic.

Leaving my last lesson I quickly made my way towards the parking lot. Emmett seemed to have already left and there I saw Jasper waiting, leaning against his car. He looked up and smiled at me muttering something about how lucky it was he brought his car today. He looked so breathtaking smiling at me. I could get lost in his beguiling blue eyes. He helped me get into the passenger seat of his car and gently closed the door behind him. Jasper made it to the Cullen mansion in record timing and once again helped me getting out of the car.

Esme was, as usual, in the kitchen when we entered the house. Jasper smiled politely and offered to help her with whatever she was doing. Although she declined you could tell how pleased she was that he had offered. Feeling the call of nature I left them both. On my return Esme kissed me on the cheek and told me she would see me at eleven the latest. Noticing the befuddled expression I was holding Jasper told me we were going out for a little while. It wasn't long before we were out of the house.

"So where are we going?" I asked, still somewhat bewildered.

"We are going to my house. If that's ok with you of course." He turned to look at me awaiting a reply. I nodded slightly. "My mom likes meeting my friends, and if I'm totally honest, I can't wait for her to meet you. She'll love you." He gave me a lopsided smile and drove along the roads of Forks I had yet to travel along.

It was a bit of a drive from Edwards. It too was hidden in the middle of forests, but other than that differed greatly to Edwards. I preferred it. It was smaller and enchanting.

"Different huh? Its just me and mom. We love this little place." He admired his home with a small smile gracing his lips.

"So do I" I breathed. I made my way out of the car to Jasper who was standing just in front of it, holding his hand out for mine. I smiled at the contact. We walked in and were greeted by Mrs Whitlock. She grabbed me in a hug muttering about changing her boy.

For a while Jasper and I sat talking to her. I had never felt so loved by a stranger before. The moment I had walked through the door she had loved me, and for that I loved her. She accepted me immediately, no questions asked. The whole time we spoke Jasper held my hand with a look of pride in his eyes. We also had dinner and I was pleasantly surprised at her cooking.

She allowed Jasper and I some privacy as we went to his room. I hadn't failed to notice my hand he had been holding had been let go of as we both made to sit on his bed. We both sat in silence for a while, speechless. I decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for bringing me here Jasper"

"The pleasure is all mine darlin'" I smiled at him again. "You're…you're really beautiful when you smile, you know that?" he laughed at that. "and that was really cliché for me to say right?" I joined him as he continued to laugh.

He stopped laughing and stared at me. Reaching across he caressed the side of me face bringing a blush to my face. "Y'know I also love it when you blush" With that his hand moved to the back of my neck and pulled me gently towards him. Our lips came crashing together with such need. Our lips moved together rhythmically as though we were both meant to be together. _Now that sounds somewhat cliché. _He, reluctantly, pulled away and gazed into my eyes. I smiled at him once again encouraging him to kiss me again.

This time we were interrupted by Mrs. Whitlock calling telling us it was getting late.

Jasper took me home and when we arrived got out of the car with me. He pushed me against the car and captured my lips in another passionate kiss.

"Bella, Will you go on a date with me?" I smiled, this time pulling him into a kiss.

**Let me know what you think =]**


	12. Somewhere special

**I am sooo sooo sorry it has taken me like a year to update. It's been really difficult trying to get down what I wanted, and I've repeatedly come back to this, only to write a line and be stuck again. I hope you guys like it and the reviews I've received so far have helped me write this. Thank you guys for waiting on me and I'm sorry if I've lost any of you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**JPOV**

Yep. Two black eyes that fucking hurt. I somewhat deserved them. I shouldn't have thrown it in his face that he didn't know what happened to his own sister most of his life. It wasn't his fault.

I had to do this right with Bella. My past I may have screwed up, but if I'm going to include her in my future I can't fuck it up. She's already damaged enough without me being there to mess her up further. Thinking about it, I can't really blame Emmett for trying to protect her from me. It was true that I'd done shit with Maria and it's something to give him enough doubt. I doubt he'd be happy about my justification for it either. Hell, roles reversed I'd think it was stupid.

Bella was my Godsend. She had already changed me and made me want to be a better man, be a man who can protect her, when I failed previously. While I'm around, Charlie won't get to lay a finger on her. I'll kill him first. She deserves so much better than what she's had. I may not be the best option, but I'll always be there for her. Part of me wants to show her what a real man is like, not some pathetic wife beating son of a bitch.

So, for once, to make it right I'm taking her on a date. I'm never going to pressure her in to anything she doesn't want to do, and I'll always make sure she is safe. Always. Even though she hasn't been around us long, I feel like I would be lost without her. She's so pure, even after all she's been through and that makes her the strongest person I know. I know why Emmett wouldn't want me near her. I'd more than likely have to prove my worth to him to be with Bella. Prove to him I'm not as much of a fuck up as he thinks. Everyone makes mistakes, he of all people should realise that.

My plan's to take Bella on the best night of her life. A task, which doesn't seem so hard from the fact she's a tortured soul. My poor darlin'. Mine. I hoped anyway. As I drive to hers I can't help but worry about the reaction I would get from Emmett. He could kill me. I didn't exactly want that. Driving up the Cullen's long drive I found Bella already waiting on the veranda. I got out of the car to greet her. She must have noticed my bewildered expression as she spoke almost straight away.

"I thought it would be safer for me to be waiting for you, in case Emmett answered the door. I know he's over-bearing, but he just doesn't want me to get hurt anymore. He feels like he failed last time." She finished with a mutter, looking down wringing her hands together.

"Guessing you and Em had a heart to heart then." I smiled, letting her know I was glad she was able to discuss me with her brother. I offered her my arm to hold and lead her to my car.

"So where are we going then?" It seemed curiosity got the better of her and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well...there's this place. My mom and I used to go to, when it was tough for us. I've never taken anyone there before, but I really want to share it with you. That ok, Izz?" I was slightly nervous that she wouldn't want to do alone somewhere with me, but my doubt was pushed away when she smiled brightly at me.

The drive there was silent. It was almost like she was memorising the way here. I didn't mind. I wanted this place to feel like a safe haven like it was for me. Her hand and been tangled with mine the entire time and I could help caress her hand with my thumb. Her fingers fit perfectly between mine and I never wanted to move them, but unfortunately I knew we were reaching out destination and I'd at least have to remove my hand from hers to get out of the car. When I stopped the car, she made her way to get out herself. _Well that ain't right._

"Hey hold up, I plan on being the perfect gentleman my Mamma raised me to be." A bewildered expression adorned her face as I exited the car. Realising crossed her face as I went to her door and opened it for her. It wasn't often I'd acted like a gentleman, but for her I wanted the best. I couldn't fuck up.

In silence we walked through the forest that was necessary to reach our destination. I watched her reaction as we entered the clearing, her smile alone light up everywhere. The sanctuary really was stunning. A clearing in the middle of the dense woodland, covered in the prettiest wild flowers you could ever imagine and a waterfall adorning the far wall, elegantly falling creating the most peaceful sound. There, close to the waterfall was a blanket I had already laid out to sit on, with a picnic basket sitting patiently on top for our arrival.

It was a place I hoped she liked, and hoped she would cherish with me. Somewhere I would be able to take her when things got too difficult for either of us. A place it would be just me and her. No Charlie, no worries.

He wouldn't be able to find us here that was for sure, and I would damn well make sure I'd kill him if he came anywhere near her. I had to protect her from her past, something I could see in her eyes that she feared would return. I'd noticed she always looked guarded and as she walked through the clearing, tension slowly dissipated from her fragile form. I knew then that this was the perfect sanctuary for her too. She didn't have to say a word as her body language and her eyes told me everything.

I had given her what she wanted, even if it was just for a short while. Peace. Peace from everything around her, from everything swirling around in her pretty head. I wrapped myself in the comfortable silence surrounding us, finally allowing myself to relax after seeing her doing so.

"How are your eyes Jazz? I'm really sorry that Emmett punched you." She said as I lead her to sit on the blanket. _So caring._

"No need to apologise Izzy, wasn't your fault Emmett decided to punch me. I really shouldn't have provoked him..." mentioning her had put a bounty on my head till she arrived.

"I heard about that. It wasn't his fault. I was always so klutzy so Emmett would never have been able to tell whether I fell or what. Charlie also seemed to avoid places where anyone would see. Long sleeved jumpers kinda became my thing." She said this without humour, and looked at me waiting for my reply. _Of course he'd tell her._

"I'm sorry, I...just got angry with him for not being the big brother he should have been, and for judging me so easily, when he himself isn't as innocent as he makes out." Maybe discussing this with her wasn't the best of ideas. I didn't want to say or do anything to upset her. She looked a little angry._ Fuck..._

"He's been a good brother to me Jasper! Always been there for me I just didn't go to him!" I stopped her mid rant before I got further into her bad books.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that. I just...I just wish you hadn't got her because he spent more time with us. It makes me feel partially at fault. Gah...sorry I opened my big mouth. Here, have some food? No point letting it go to waste over my stupidity." Reaching into the basket I offered her a sandwich, choosing to nibble on one myself.

She didn't speak to me as she ate, instead she glared as the trees in the distance. Maybe Emmett was right. Maybe I was a fuck up. Hell, I've been on one date with her and already managed to upset her. _Great... and how exactly are you going to fix this?_ I don't know.

"I apologise from my foolishness Izzy, I'll take you home if you like." _Oh, cause that obviously sorts out the problem. Idiot._ She turned to me and her eyes had softened considerably.

"No...no need to apologise Jasper. I just don't want anyone blaming Emmett for anything ok?" Begging me, breaking my heart for mentioning him at all.

"I won't utter his name again, if it'll keep you here with me..." I offered her a small smile, which she gracefully took, and once again linked our hands, like they had been in the car.

Once again silence fell upon us and I sat wondering everything about the radiant beauty beside me. 20 questions. Favourite colour? Blue. Favourite book? Wuthering height. Favourite film? Didn't have one. I sat and listened to everything she had to say about herself, answering her questions when she asked. Favourite colour? Green. Favourite book? Historical books. I'd tell her anything just so I could find a little bit more about her. I didn't want to leave this place. I wanted to sit here with her all night, putting her together piece by piece, watching her smile as she thought of the answer. And watching her fire in her eyes as she spoke so passionately about her favourite things.

She was perfect. So innocent that I wanted to shield her from the harshness outside of Charlie, cause it wasn't all roses either. I couldn't stop staring at her for a moment as if, if I turned away I'd miss something. Miss her smile or her face crinkled in distaste at whatever I had just declared.

Thought our discussion of course had to be disrupted by my cell phone ringing in the pocket. _Why didn't I turn that off?_ Emmett. Oh joy. That was going to be a peachy conversation. Instead of answering I hung up and sent him a text asking him what was up. I was immediately sent a reply stating just 4 words which held orders I wouldn't deny.

**Getting late. Home now.**

I showed Bella the text and she sighed, looking around the clearing once again. I quietly promised her we would return and held my hand out to her. I didn't want Emmett any more annoyed at me than he already was and pulled Bella gently to her feet, kissing her sweetly as she reached her full height. I knew for a fact she would flood my dreams. For once, I wouldn't have to dream of my past and hopefully, neither would she.

**BPOV**

As I sat in my room getting ready, I contemplated where in the town Jasper would take me. I wouldn't deny it. I was worried Charlie would find me. It wasn't that I didn't trust Jasper, but where could someone go in a town so small. Being lost in my thoughts it took me a while to notice Emmett stood at my door. Well I wonder what Emmett has to talk about then. Part of me wondered if he was going to try and persuade me not to go out with Jasper tonight. It wouldn't work, but knowing Emmett that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Bells...reckon we could talk?" I nodded and he slowly edged his way into my room and perched himself next to me on the bed. "I'm really sorry for fighting with Jasper. I really do care about you and I feel like I failed you for not noticing. You're my baby sister and I don't ever want to see you get hurt. It really got to me when Jasper said that I didn't notice anything. I know that doesn't excuse me hitting him, but I blame myself enough already for what Charlie did to you. I should have been there with you, protected you. Instead I was out all the time. I really am sorry." Wow, the big bear looked like he could cry.

"Emmy bear, none of this is your fault you big lug. I should have come to you. I should have known you'd believe me and that it could have ended years ago. I should have let you save me from him." Tears welled up in my eyes though I had tried so hard to suppress them.

"I'll always be here for you Jelly Bean. That's what big brothers are for. I'll kill whatever prick tries to hurt you. Hell I'd kill Charlie for you, but Esme ordered me not to get myself locked up..." I couldn't help but giggle. Emmett always tried to add a little bit of humour into a conversation, even if it was difficult to do so.

He hugged me and kissed me forehead before leaving, once again leaving me to my thoughts. I hated that Emmett blamed himself. Hated it. It wasn't his or anyone else's fault. It was my own. I sat on the steps leading to the veranda waiting for him. I knew Emmett would have his piece to say but I didn't want his words to ruin my date with Jasper.

In the car with Jasper I couldn't help but ask where he was taking me. My fears where getting the better of me and I needed some reassurance. His answer didn't really help, though as he lead me thought the brush, I knew I was safe here. It was somewhere I would be able to go to be closer to Jazz. We we're silent for a while but it was a good kind of silence. When we began to speak, I wish I hadn't. I became angry for his accusation against Emmett. He had no right to blame him.

Of course, my anger quickly became guilt as I stared out into the forest. Jasper had his own problems and yet he was still looking out for me. I apologised and allowed out date to continue without the thought of Emmett or Charlie to enter our minds. 20 questions was fun. I was glad to get to know him better. It gave me and insight into the mystery known as Jasper Whitlock. Our game was rudely interrupted by his cell phone. Shortly after he showed me a text from Emmett. _Damn._ I was going to miss being here. It was so peaceful...

As thought noticing what was wrong, jasper offered me his hand up with the promise that we would return. He finalised our date with a chaste kiss and took me home, before Emmett had a fit.

**Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think, I'm not really confident with this chapter =[**

**xx**


End file.
